


Still Healing

by Lilly_C



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Community: writers_choice, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's still raw, honey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Set a few weeks after Michael's death but no real spoilers for show.
> 
> Written for the grave challenge on writers_choice.
> 
> I did a tiny bit of research on graveyards in Glasgow and also on what flowers to put on someone's grave. It was less depressing than it sounds.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Robbie handed Jackie the flowers they bought on the way to the cemetery. "Give me five minutes," she said as she set off down the path to Michael's grave. 

After placing the small bunch of mixed zinnias beside the headstone, Jackie crouched down and traced the outline of the each letter. She had to continually remind herself that Michael really was gone and that he wouldn't be coming back but it always seemed harder to remember with every visit.

They had been best friends since she joined the force and we're each other's constant through countless good times and bad times over the years. "I need you," she whispered.

Robbie cautiously approached, waiting a moment for her to stand again. "Sorry to interrupt sweetheart, the boss just rang." Jackie looked up at Robbie, half smiling "Right, I'll just..." she paused, "say g-" she stopped.

"It's still raw, honey," Robbie soothed as her tears began to silently fall. "You'll know when it's time for you to say goodbye to him."


End file.
